


【德哈】恶作剧情人

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 又名：关于自家恋人不对自己说“喜欢”的解决方法？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】恶作剧情人

**Author's Note:**

> 我流德哈  
> ⚠️哈利视角/ooc如我

我是哈利波特，我的男朋友叫德拉科马尔福，他什么都好，就是不亲口对我说他喜欢我。  
我和他两情相悦在一起的这一点是不会有错的，毕竟格兰芬多和斯莱特林都看出来了我们相互喜欢。我也跟他说过这个诉求，然后他就支支吾吾的，脸都憋红了也就憋出个“我xi…”，然后清清嗓子又对我说：“我们都在一起了，亲身的感受还不比一句话强吗？”  
我觉得他说的也确实没错…可是他怎么就是说不出口呢？！  
也许他有点害羞？有点难为情？毕竟我们在学校当了好几年的死对头了，虽然旁人都看得出他对我的喜欢，但是我跟他互通心意也不过才几个月——还是我主动的！…虽然也算出自意外。  
回想起那天的场景，他又在走廊上蹲我，我一走来就听到他那爆破音的波特，真是受不了。本来想像平时一样无视他，但我突然想坏心眼一下，于是我说：“马尔福，你是不是喜欢我？”结果他脸一下就红了！愣在原地，看着我。过了好久好久——虽然罗恩跟我说最多五秒，他很犹豫地…轻轻地…避开我的视线点了点头。  
“？！不是吧？？”罗恩脱口而出，“你这是在搞什么…”他还没说完，德拉科就在我的脸上亲了一口，跑了。  
“那个…罗恩……”我捂着被德拉科亲过的脸颊看向罗恩，“所以我现在有男朋友了是吗？”  
“兄弟你接受现实也太快了吧？？？？”罗恩好像很震惊。  
“嗯……罗恩，全院看不出我也喜欢他的可能只有你。”

在一起都快四个月了，时间穿过了夏天，就算是在燥热的夜晚我们也是一直黏在一起的。甜蜜是肯定甜蜜的，恋人间该做的也做了不少，我还记得他第一次带我去斯莱特林级长寝室那晚，嗯…细节属于我的隐私了，可以透露的是他真的很棒…各方各面……咳咳！但就算是那天晚上他也只是一直叫着我的名字，不肯把那句告白的话送到我的耳边——所以我临时决定，在听到他亲口说出“我喜欢你”之前，我就要对他进行恶作剧——他别想得到我的嘴唇！

在图书馆，认真写魔药课论文的德拉科真是迷人，蹙着眉头翻阅资料，又在羊皮纸上留下一行行漂亮的花体英文…我手撑着脸歪过头眯着眼睛看他，他似乎也察觉到了我的视线——“泛红的耳尖出卖了你哦～”这大概就是他浅色肤色的弊端吧，总是很轻易地暴露了他的害羞。  
“你好好看哦。”我说。  
“别老盯着我看，哈利。”他抬眼环顾四周说，“别人会注意到我们的。”  
“原来全校还有人不知道我们吗？毕竟你那高调的性格…”我假装震惊地说，“魁地奇结束，斯莱特林找球手迫不及待地拥吻格兰芬多找球手…”  
“别说了！”他小声凶凶地说，“当时就是很想…你太迷人了…就……”  
“你为什么觉得我迷人啊，德拉科？”我想他的那句话是不是要呼之欲出了，“早就想问了…为什么你会被我迷住……？你喜欢我哪一点？”我把手肘撑在了桌面上。  
“……我心里清楚就可以了，总不能什么都告诉你吧…免得你太得瑟！”我注意到他脸也红了起来，而且耳朵也又变红了一点点，“愚蠢的狮子，快点写论文。”  
“嘁…”我假装正色，“转过来，面对我，德拉科。”  
他看了我一眼，挑了挑眉，放下了羽毛笔，“你又有什么鬼点子？”  
“就只是想…”一边说着，我一边用嘴唇缓缓靠近他的嘴唇，“能在魁地奇球场吻我，那图书馆也没什么不可以的吧？”我悄悄抬眼看了一眼他的眼睛，他正有点紧张地看着我的嘴唇——大概是在想我在公共场合这么主动可不多见，纠结着要不要在这里接受我的吻。  
在马上要贴到一起的距离，德拉科已经做好了吻我的准备——因为他悄悄地偏了一点头，但我突然停住了，然后悄悄伸出左右手两根食指，对着德拉科的胸口一顿猛戳。  
“？！”德拉科显然被吓了一跳，“你这是…”  
“只是恋人的小花招哦！”我吐了吐舌头然后跑掉了，留下德拉科自己憋着那句“喜欢”写他的魔药课论文去吧！

第二天一早，提早到礼堂吃完了早餐的我坐在格兰芬多长桌等待德拉科的到来。我两手托着脸，从他走进礼堂，就一直用我自认为最深情款款饱含爱意的眼神追随着他，脸上还带着一个热恋期小情侣总会露出的甜蜜的微笑。他怎么会感受不到恋人炙热的眼神呢——毕竟他从前以来的习惯就是在走进礼堂就迅速找到我的身影，所以他真的很快就注意到我了，一边向座位走着一边时不时把视线飘向我这边。  
在落座之前，他往后拢了一把自己的金发然后抬眼看向我——他又在不自觉散发魅力了，至少我真的很吃这一套，于是我今天把情绪表露在脸上了，眼神多带了几分心动和笑意，然后捧着脸颊微微低头抖了抖肩膀，再抬起视线看着他用以确认我有没有好好地把我的心动模样传达给他。看到他捂着嘴别过头的样子，我知道我这顿操作非常到位了，简直效果拔群。  
他用手里的叉子点了点自己面前的餐盘，示意我快吃早餐，于是我两只手拿起我空空的盘子挡住脸，再从盘子边沿探出头露出眼睛无辜地眨了眨眼示意他我已经吃完了，放下盘子的我双手叠在桌上，又开始跨越长桌的凝视——我想今天礼堂里除了我们两个以外的所有人都希望我们这对搞得校园轰动一时的情侣消停消停吧。  
我微笑着看他吃早餐，他一边吃早餐一边时不时瞟向我，他每次望进我的眼睛时，眼神就会很明显地闪烁一下，大概是没想到我就这样一直在看他，我也确实是第一次知道他吃个早餐居然要看我这么多次…  
他终于吃完了，在他身边人都不注意的时候，他抬头直接对进我的视线，然后把并起来的食指和中指伸到嘴边，亲吻了一下，再把手指对向我的方向，轻轻往指尖吹了一口气——这个瞬间，我只觉得我的心里塞满了活蹦乱跳的康沃尔郡小精灵，我只得把脸埋进我的掌心，藏在手掌里品尝这个飞吻的甜蜜…等等！我差点忘记了自己才是恶作剧的主导……！这个精明的斯莱特林…我差点又被他牵着跑了！我抬头正色看向德拉科，他对我挑了挑眉毛，嘴角正得逞地上扬着，然后他起身，大概率是要来我的座位附近了，于是我抓起书包就跑出了礼堂。  
不行不行，现在和他面对面我会忘记自己还要恶作剧，我只会想情不自禁地亲吻他。

到了晚上，我在宵禁时间披上了我的隐身斗篷出了门，跑到斯莱特林级长巡查范围蹲点。等了好一会儿德拉科终于来了，手里的杖尖亮着光，他在做着一个称职的级长。我悄悄跟在他身后，在他停住脚步四下察看时踮脚在他后颈吹了一口气，他立刻转过身用魔杖指着刚刚我在的方向，但此时我已经又绕到了他的身后，拽了拽他的斗篷。“…谁？”他回头，还是没有看到人，于是又把头转了回去，大概是在黑暗里莫名其妙的动静已经让他相当恐慌了，根本无心想起我还有隐身斗篷这回事——从一年级就知道他其实怕黑的我，很好的利用了这一点。  
在他背后的我掀掉斗篷，背对着他靠近，他也在往后退着步子，于是没两步他就撞到了我，他手里的魔杖险些吓脱了手，我也张大了嘴装作被吓到的样子。  
“？！……波特？”被吓到叫回我的姓也太夸张了，“哈利…这么晚了你在这里干什么？”  
“嗯…想见你？”我低着头不看他，绷直腿用脚尖在画着弧线。  
“…我看你是想给格兰芬多扣分。”他慢慢向我靠近，一边念了句“Nox”熄了杖尖的光亮，我被他逼得靠在了走廊的墙上，伸出双手隔在他和我之间，然后他左手撑到了我头侧的墙上。  
“你在搞什么？这两天？”他用右手的魔杖挑起我的下巴，“哪里学的…小花招？是在玩欲擒故纵？”说着又慢慢贴近我。  
我双手虚握着拳放在自己锁骨的位置，凭着从窗户投进来的月光看着他的轮廓，语气委屈地开口：“但你看起来很吃这一套，是喜欢这样的我吗？”  
“哦？”他挑了挑眉，“那你一定知道我现在要干什么了。”可恶！他怎么就是不说！  
“嗯……你要亲我。”我看着他的嘴唇说，然后拉出了一个微笑。  
“回答正确，格兰芬多不扣分了。”说着就侧着头往我逼近。  
我笑着眨眨眼睛，伸出左手食指搭在他的下巴感受着他往下压的力度，身体却不易察觉地慢慢往下滑，然后从他左手臂下面的空隙钻出了他和墙禁锢出的空间，捡起隐身斗篷，在披上的瞬间对德拉科轻语了一句：“晚安亲爱的！”不等德拉科作出回应我就往格兰芬多塔楼的方向跑了。  
“他不会泄愤给格兰芬多扣分吧…那我可就是罪人了！”跑回去的路上我这么想着。

这之后的几天我也没有放过德拉科，先是找双胞胎给我弄了个魔法小人，我把它变成了德拉科的模样，再在上课的时候当着德拉科的面戳戳它摸摸它亲亲它和它打情骂俏，视线完全不分给德拉科，看着德拉科因为吃醋而逐渐扭曲的表情，在下课的一瞬间就把小人放进口袋，对德拉科说了句“你喜欢的人要先走了哦！”然后离开了教室。  
从在礼堂表现出对他耍帅行为的悸动之后，德拉科就时不时“不经意”地开始撩撩头发凹凹造型了，于是我开始熟视无睹视而不见，甚至表现出了“又来？”的神情，大概这个落差会搞得他相当受挫，在又一次差点被他堵在墙上之前，我还是心软留下一句“别担心，你魅力不减”，然后拽着罗恩就跑了。  
当科林为各位级长分别拍摄照片的时候，我悄悄跑到德拉科身后对着镜头挥手，当他注意到我的时候科林正好按下了快门。想必跟其他几位级长的照片相比，德拉科的可以说是滑稽了吧，他回过头的瞬间露出的惊讶表情配上在后面笑脸盈盈挥手的我——呃，我突然意识到如果这张照片刊登出来，我们是不是显得有点太过高调了？  
我甚至还去学了一个有点难度的魔咒，然后披上隐身衣潜入德拉科的寝室，对他的镜子用了那个魔咒，并且故意往镜子上蒙了一层灰尘——这样一来，他就不得不擦镜子了，而当他擦镜子时，就会突然看到我的身影出现在镜子里跟他打招呼……我真是一个恶作剧达人！……咦？德拉科枕头下面好像有什么露出了一个角……？！怎么这么多我的照片？打魁地奇的我在花园里的我摸巴克比克的我…还有…？不对，我得赶紧走了他就快回来了！  
……

霍格莫德周，和罗恩赫敏从蜂蜜公爵买了糖果出来的我，远远的就看到了那个金色脑袋，跟罗恩赫敏道别后，我小跑一段冲上前，跳上了他的背挂在他身上，在他耳边轻轻叫他的名字，再用脸颊蹭了蹭他的脸颊，但德拉科保持着动作僵住，对我的轻声呼唤毫无回应，我顺着他的视线看向地面——这才发现他原本拿在手里的冰淇淋被我这个突然袭击撞得掉在了地上。  
“唔…对不起德拉科！”我眨着眼睛眼睛装作无辜地笑着，“这次我真的不是故意的…”他慢慢转过头看着我，我松开搂着他脖子的手跳到雪地上。  
“…赔我一个冰淇淋……”德拉科施咒把冰淇淋从雪地上清理掉，“你说这次……？”。  
“嗯…怎么赔？…我是说你在哪里买的？”意识到有点说漏嘴，我装作对于这个冰淇淋出自哪家店毫无头绪的样子四处张望试图避开那个关键词。  
“用你赔。”他转过身紧了紧我的围巾，“你可比这个甜多了。”说着就拉着围巾要亲上来了。  
“……那你喜欢冰淇淋还是我？”我赶紧挡住他的唇，我感觉我脸一定超红的。  
“这是需要问的问题吗？”德拉科不满地吻了吻我的手指，“刚刚的赔偿问题还体现得不够明显？”  
“……”我在心里大喊“怎么？还不？说？！”突然觉得脱力，打心底里觉得我太难了，我真的太难了，为什么我的男朋友不能直接跟我说他喜欢我？有这么难说出口吗？！  
他手往下揽着我的腰，然后收紧手臂抱住了我，头靠在了我的肩膀上蹭着，“我都好久没有亲亲你了…哈利——”他居然在跟我撒娇？！在霍格莫德的大路上跟我明目张胆地撒娇？！  
“德拉科，你不怕被别人看到你现在这个样子吗？你的斯莱特林级长高冷形象…”但说实话我其实挺喜欢他这样因为我而不顾形象的时候的。  
“管他的…我只知道我最近有被自己的男朋友故意回避亲亲，他还变着法子整我…”他听起来有点委屈，但是我有点想笑。  
我从口袋里摸出一把刚在蜂蜜公爵买的糖——是他喜欢的口味，原本就是打算送给他的，塞进了他的斗篷口袋里，“喏，给你吃糖，别委屈巴巴的啦～”我摸摸他的金色脑袋，“我很喜欢德拉科的。”  
“那你为什么不让我亲你…！”他抱我抱得更紧了，“…我也好xi……”要说了吗要说了吗？我好期待他说出来！  
“那个…两位，非常不好意思，打扰一下……”是科林的声音，他手里拿着相机，“因为上次级长照片拍摄的时候…所以马尔福学长的照片需要重新拍，请问能不能占用一点时间……”  
呜呜，为什么德拉科的话到了嘴边又被打断了。  
“…好。”德拉科的声音在我耳边响起，他吻了吻我的耳尖然后他松开了我，面对科林站定，“但是你得多拍一张。”德拉科伸手揽住了我的肩膀，“拍一张我们两个的。”  
我现在的脸肯定又红透了…  
“好的！非常乐意！”

我站在一边等德拉科拍完他的单人相片，他可真是好看…真的好符合我的审美，“喜欢……”我小小声说出了口，德拉科正好在这时看了我一眼，也不知道他有没有听到我的话。  
“来吧，哈利。我们还没有好好地一起拍过照片，不是吗？”在闪光灯闪过一次后，德拉科转头对我说。  
我走到他的左边，表情大概还有些别扭，我可不太习惯面对镜头，才不像这只白孔雀…  
“哈利学长…稍微把头抬起来一点可以吗？”我还在埋头想我们该摆个什么样的姿势呢！  
我刚准备抬头，看到德拉科的手比着一个奇怪的形状伸到了我的面前，“你…左手跟我做跟这个一样的姿势……”我学着样子做了出来，“然后把你的指尖跟我贴到一起。”德拉科手往我这边挪了挪，示意我贴上去。  
“好了吗？我要拍了哦！”科林看着我们两个的样子笑得很开心，声音都带着笑，也不知道他在笑什么，大概是这个奇怪的手势很滑稽吧。  
“记得要微笑…my love。”德拉科在科林倒数准备按下快门的时候说。  
“My…what？！”这下轮到照片里的我在侧头瞬间露出震惊的表情了，德拉科一定是笑得很得体的样子吧。  
科林说完谢谢离开了，轮到我还在消化突如其来的亲昵称呼，“再叫一遍！德拉科，你刚怎么叫我的？”  
“你亲我一下我就叫。”德拉科得意洋洋，伸出手指点点他自己的嘴唇，然后又一把揽住我的腰，“没有白说的话哦！”  
“………………那你别说了！”忍不住在他胸口锤了一下，然后捧着我自己发烫的脸抬头对他说：“不亲！你自己吃糖去吧！”  
“哈利！你怎么…！”  
于是我又跑了，留下德拉科在雪地里抱着空气。

第二天收到了科林洗好的照片——我确实是很震惊的表情，不论是照片里的我还是正在看着照片的我，德拉科并不是我想象的那个滴水不漏的笑容，而是用宠溺得不像话眼神配上一个咧嘴笑着的样子看着我，眼神里嘴角上甚至被风吹起的头发丝都溢出了笑意和温暖，而我和他比的奇怪手势…才不是什么奇怪手势！他是让我跟他比了个爱心形状…！回想起恶作剧的这几天才发现的很多关于德拉科的事…喜欢在公众场合宣告主权但又渐渐学会顾虑我会不会介意；即使是吃饭的时候，隔着长桌视线不自觉往我在的地方飘；想在我面前耍帅，却连魔法小人的醋都吃，还在枕头下私藏我的照片；可以因为我不顾形象地撒娇……天呐…我怎么对于各种事情都这么迟钝…！  
我决定立刻出发去找德拉科，然后跟他补上昨天就该给他的亲吻，以及这段时间错过的所有亲吻——还有亲吻以上的也想和他做…总之！这果然不是一句话的问题，一句话可说不清楚他德拉科马尔福到底是什么时候变得这么这么喜欢我了，我要好好搞清楚才可以！

我是哈利波特，我的男朋友是德拉科马尔福。虽然他还是没有用最直接的话语告诉我他喜欢我…但是我决定不管了！  
毕竟他真的太爱我了，不是吗？

Fin.


End file.
